The Emperor's Special One
by RayOfShine
Summary: Akashi decides to spend the weekend in Tokyo with Furihata, going to the beach on the first day. The second day is much quieter, just the two of them until Furihata's called away for a Seirin team meeting. The brown-haired boy is just about to leave, but Akashi senses that something is not quite right .


**Yo~ (-^〇****^-) I'm here again with the 3rd of 5 fics for the GoM! This time its AkaFuri's time to shine~! I had heaps of fun writing this (hehe all those fluffy moments ^^) so I hope you like it! Drop a review or comment if you have time! I'd love to read any feedback! Thanks~! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these fabulous characters**

**Thanks to ****_peasantified _****again for being awesome editor-san~!**

* * *

_Furihata Kouki couldn't believe what was happening. Actually he could, but his brain wasn't processing things correctly at the moment. His face was flushed and he was absolutely sure that he was staring. Red and yellow eyes met with his and steadily held his gaze. The mouse-haired teen flushed even more, whipping his head around to attempt to hide it. He knew it was no use, he was caught in every way, entranced by the boy in front of his very eyes and that very same boy knew it, knew it as an absolute fact. _

_"Seiii! Can you stop that?" Furihata whined, covering his eyes to prevent himself from going any redder if that was possible._

_"What are you talking about Kouki? One does not swim in the ocean fully clothed," Akashi smirked, he knew exactly what the smaller boy meant, but decided to feign innocence. _

_Seirin's 1st year point guard forced himself to advert his eyes away from the sight. He had already seen enough of perfectly toned muscle to make his head swim but the red-haired boy seemed to have no intention of stopping in the slow removal of his shirt. _

_"You're being such a tease," Furihata commented, peeking through the gaps of his fingers. _

_Akashi didn't wipe the smirk off his face even after he knew that he had all of his boyfriend's attention - just as planned. Done with removing his shirt (Furihata let out the breath he didn't know he was holding) Akashi folded the item of clothing and placed it carefully in his bag alongside his other casual wear. He zipped up his bag in time to catch the smaller teen tug his own shirt off, giving Akashi full visibility to his boyfriend's upper body. _

_Furihata squeaked when he felt cold fingers brush against his arm, relaxing when the familiar touch registered in his overreacting mind. "Let's go Kouki," Akashi pulled his boyfriend out of the change room and down the steps leading to the beach and the bright blue ocean beyond. The brown-haired boy spared no second thought when his eyes caught the sight of the water, diving in with a joyful splash and turning his body around to watch Akashi slowly slide into the water._

_"Hey Sei? What strokes can you swim?" Furihata asked, lightly treading water to keep his head afloat._

_"Freestyle, backstroke, breastroke and butterfly. I learnt as a child," Rakuzan's captain answered, pulling his boyfriend's body closer through the water._

_"Ehhhh so cool! I can only swim freestyle. Koga-senpai taught me. There was that time when we were at the hot springs and Koga-senpai was swimming in the spring, he kicked Izuki-senpai by accident and Mitobe-senpai had to stop him before he hit anyone else. Captain would have gotten so mad if he was the one who got hit, ah but then Kiyoshi-senpai would have calmed him down anyway with a line like 'It's just some fun'," Furihara rambled on, telling Akashi the story of the time Seirin went to the hot springs together. _

_"This was before we faced each other in the Winter Cup," Akashi mused. _

_Furihata blushed as he thought about his first and second meeting with Rakuzan's captain on the stage of the Winter Cup. Since after the tournament, the two had met up frequently since the boy with the heterochromatic eyes had expressed his interest in the simple boy from Seirin. Despite nervous beginnings, here they were now, the smaller embraced from behind by his lover in a secluded part of the beach on a fine day, just the two of them, no one else. _

Thinking back on yesterday, Furihata realised the reason for his slightly blocked nose and annoying sniffle today. He should have put on his jacket after the beach yesterday and not let his body get cold. The point guard sat up in the unfamiliar bed, the blankets pooling around his waist and felt the chill of the air on his skin.

Stepping out of the warmth, he grabbed his phone and checked the time. 9:30AM. Unsure if Akashi was awake yet or not, Furihata changed into casual daywear and set his mind on making breakfast for his boyfriend, that is if he could find the kitchen.

The Akashi family's estate in Tokyo where the family took up residence if they were required to travel down from Kyoto for business was huge, something uncommon in the bustling city of Tokyo and Furihata had only been inside once prior to now, but it was there, an impossibly grand house in the middle of Tokyo. However, there was no other members of the Akashi household living in residence right now, Seijuurou himself had made the trip from Kyoto specifically to meet his boyfriend for the weekend. Thinking about it and the fact that he had been allowed to stay overnight with his boyfriend made Furihata feel warm and happy on the inside.

His bare feet pattered on polished marble stairs as he clambered down the steps to the lower floor and over to where he had a faint idea of the location of the kitchen.

"Kouki, you seem a bit lost," an amused voice called out behind him.

Furihata jumped in his skin and let out a shout of surprise, he pressed his back into the nearest wall, wanting to make himself disappear from sight. "Sei! Don't scare me like that!" Furihata was a naturally jumpy person and didn't like to be surprised.

Akashi took Furihata's hand and pulled the boy back upright and into his chest. "Good morning Kouki," he properly greeted, bringing his lips down to meet the shorter boy's.

Furihata was initially shocked by the morning greeting but eventually gave in and melted into the kiss, moving his lips against his boyfriend's hesitantly. They broke apart for air a short time later, expressions flushed.

"Morning…Sei," Furihata managed to shakily force out, "I was looking for the kitchen," he quickly added after remembered his initial goal.

Akashi immediately turned on his heel, gently tugging on Furihata's hand to urge him to follow as red-haired boy expertly led the way down the hallways and past various doors to other bedrooms and guest rooms before arriving at the kitchen door. Without hesitation (which was a surprise for himself), Furihata set to work making breakfast, pulling on an apron and bustling around the large room grabbing things here and there when he figured out where they were kept. Occasionally he would ask Akashi the location of something, but other times he just settled with opening cupboards and looking through them. The fragrance of food wafted throughout the floor as Furihata plated up the meal and balancing them carefully in his full hands, made his way out of the kitchen and to the dining room where Akashi was setting the table.

Rakuzan's point guard had dismissed the servants and maids in the house for the weekend, telling them it was unnecessary to interfere with the few days he was in Tokyo. They had obeyed without question and so the house was empty with just Akashi and Furihata, leaving them to their own devices and freedom to do anything without people interfering. The two point guards ate breakfast in relative comfortable silence accompanied by the clinking of plates and chopsticks.

The buzzing of Furihata's phone in his pocket announced the arrival of new mail to which he pulled out the device and flicked it open with one practised hand.

Sender: Coach  
Subject: Meeting today  
Body: Furihata-kun, we're holding a meeting at Hyuuga-kun's house later in the day for an important event. Be there by 11:00 sharp. Don't be late or I'll triple your training once school starts (^_−) ~ Aida Riko  
Furihata comically paled at the mention of tripled training on the first day back to school, quickly typing a reply to say he'll be there.

"Kouki?" Akashi was curious to who or what made his boyfriend pale in fright. Whoever it was, if they hurt his precious Kouki, they would pay with their lives. Akashi wasn't joking, not when he was already plotting methods in his genius brain to protect the brown-haired boy.

"Ah! It's nothing, don't worry Sei! You're getting that look on your face when you're plotting something again," Furihata soothed the boy down quickly, assuring him that nothing was wrong. "Just that I have to go out later today for a team meeting and if I turn up late Coach is gonna kill me," he nervously laughed at the mention of Riko killing him for being late (he remembered that training camp where 'cutting tomatoes' had looked like 'killed someone just now').

Akashi halted his brain in the process of planning 'how to trace the message' if Furihata didn't tell him. "What time do you need to meet?" he asked.

"11:00," Furihata stood up with the plates, taking them to the kitchen to wash up, "I've got to go as soon as I clean up," he checked the clock sitting on the bench, the illuminated screen displaying 10:15.

Turning on the tap and letting the soapy water build up, Furihata was comforted by the warm presence of a taller body clinging to his back. Warm lips travelled down his neck as Akashi placed kisses down to his shirt collar, each one making the shorter shiver as cold air hit the exposed areas after the lips had moved on.

"Sei! You're gonna make me late!" Furihata mock whined as his hands stopped washing dishes due to the distraction. He jolted in surprise when he felt a small sting at the base of his neck. Twisting his neck, Furihata caught Akashi retreating slowly, leaving a small red mark where his lips had just been. "I'm going to have to cover that up you know."

"I'll help dry them, so just leave them there. Thanks for breakfast," Akashi pulled to the side, grabbing a towel off the nearby rack to dry the dishes before placing them back in the glass cabinets. "You don't have to cover it up. Then people will know you're mine," he teased, touching his mark on Furihata's neck.

"Coach and the all senpai will tease me to no end about it," Seirin's point guard huffed.

The running off water was soon cut off and Furihata dried his hands on the hand towel, waiting for Akashi to finish before straightening to leave the kitchen.

"I'll go change now," Furihata ran back up the stairs and to the room that Akashi had said he could use whenever he came over. The red-haired boy's room was right across the hallway. Reaching to pull the door open, Furihata's head spun a little and he caught himself by the doorknob to steady himself. Shaking his head, he pushed the door open and made his way to his possessions spread out through the room. Unzipping the bag he had brought, Seirin's younger point guard pulled out a collared shirt and a sweater to wear over it as the weather was somewhat chilly. The cream-coloured sweater hung off his wrists a little and he had to constantly push them up to stop them getting in the way of his hands. Eventually giving up, he just pulled on his jeans before closing the bag and placing his folded pyjamas on the bedsheets.

His head still throbbed with a dull ache by the time he was done and checked the time to be 10:30. Quickly darting into the bathroom, the brown-haired teen washed his face in water to try and snap himself out of the headache. He wouldn't say it cured the headache, he could still feel its presence but the water cleared his mind a little, making it a little easier to walk in a straight line and appear to be healthy.

Grabbing his abandoned phone on the study table, he shoved that in his jeans pockets along with his wallet and earphones. Akashi met him downstairs and walked with him to the door, standing aside as Furihata did the shoelaces on his sneakers.

"I'll be back later Sei!" Furihata forced a smile out.

"See you later Kouki," Akashi drew the smaller boy closer by the waist and placed a kiss on his lips as a goodbye. Akashi sensed something was different, Furihata's lips were strangely hotter than they should have been.

The height of the raised section made the height difference between the two grow a bit, so Furihata had to stretch to reach his boyfriend's lips fully. The higher he stretched on his toes however when Akashi tried to deepen the kiss made the shorter male loose his balance, falling forward and planting his hands on Akashi's chest to steady himself. The surprise contact made the holder of the Emperor's Eye fall backward, bringing Furihata down on top of him and breaking the kiss in the process. Pushing him up by the shoulder's, Akashi could feel the head radiating off the boy's skin. Something definitely wasn't right.

"Sorry Sei!" Furihata scrambled up, pulling the taller along with him.

Akashi reached out to grab the arm of the other boy, determined to ask him what was wrong, but Furihata was faster in reaction and pulled away to reach for the main door. Giving another smile, Furihata unlocked the door, stepping outside to the front garden beyond. Jogging down the path to the gate, the brown-haired boy knew the fluttering feeling in his stomach was due to the rising panic that Akashi had probably just found out he was sick with a cold.

Pedestrians walking past the grand front gate of the Akashi house stared a bit at the normal looking boy exiting through the front, seemingly shocked by the fact that someone not of the Akashi name was even inside the building. Checking the time again, Furihata had 20 minutes to get to their captain's house. Having been there once, it wasn't hard to catch the train to the right station and walk the short distance. Passing the bridge that he knew Hyuuga ran past frequently for a warm-up before a game, Furihata squeezed his eyes tight hoping to will the headache away. It was getting worse and worse by the minute and he was starting to feel really out of it. Thank god his feet weren't swaying yet by the time he rang the doorbell at the clutch shooter's house.

Instead of the glasses-wearing boy answering the door however, Furihata was met with the sight of their centre player and Seirin's number 7.

"Furihata! Glad to see you're on time!" Kiyoshi loudly exclaimed and ushered the boy into the house as if he owned it. "Hyuuga! Riko! Furihata's here!" he shouted down the hallway.

"I heard you the first time idiot!" Hyuuga's voice travelled through the hallway and back up to the entrance.

Furihata toed off his shoes, lining them up with the 7 other pairs already there. The Iron Heart lead the way into the living room where all the senior members of the team were already sitting. None of the first years had turned up yet except Furihata. The living room was arranged spaciously, one of the couches currently occupied by Koga playing on his phone and Mitobe looking on over his shoulder. Tsuchida sat on the floor sipping a lemonade while Hyuuga had made his way to the kitchen to get more drinks for the new arrival. Riko was seated in a armchair, flicking through some papers on a clipboard. Izuki was next to Tsuchida, explaining this brilliant pun he had made and writing in his book. Kiyoshi settled himself down on another sofa, careful about his knees.

"Furihata, here," Hyuuga reappeared and passed a drink over to his junior, settling down next to Kiyoshi after.

Furihata found a spot for himself next to Izuki and chatted with all his seniors before the doorbell rung again. In the span of the next few minutes, almost everyone arrived.

"Okay, so Hyuuga-kun, Teppei, Izuki-kun, Koga-kun, Mitobe-kun, Tsuchida-kun, Furihata-kun, Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun…. huh? Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun aren't here yet?" Riko counted off the members in Seirin's basketball team. It was almost 11:00 exactly. "I'll just triple both of their training schedule," she sighed.

The doorbell rang just at that exact moment, the shrill sound piercing through the house until Hyuuga ran to fetch it. "Kuroko, Kagami! Just in time," the captain walked back with a puffing Kuroko and Kagami trailing behind.

"Kagami-kun was being slow so we missed the earlier train," Kuroko pinned the blame on Seirin's ace without batting an eye.

"Oi Kuroko!" Kagami planted his hand on the shorter's hair, messing it up roughly.

"Okay okay, now everyone's here, let's get down to business," Riko clapped her hands together.

All of Seirin settled down in the room, taking residence on every chair and any floor space. Furihata leant on the table, the cold glass soothing his sore temples slightly.

"The Winter Cup is over! Now we face our next challenge," Riko stated gravely, to which all the members paled. What could be next? "Come on guys, of course the next Inter-High is coming up, but before that there's one more event."

The room was still silent, each player imagining the possible doom of whatever it could be.

"Geez you guys are no fun," their coach sighed, slumping into her chair, "I was going to talk about the Christmas Party," she mumbled, hoping they would get the hint and brighten up.

Koga thankfully picked it up, bolting upright in his seat. "Oh oh oh! The Christmas Party! Yes!"

The rest of the room burst into excited chatter following the news, each person suggesting a new idea. The noise was painful to Furihata's ears, making him squeeze his eyes shut and try to block out the sound without being obvious.

"This year, to celebrate with our current team, we're going to hold a joint party with Kaijou High, Shuutoku High, Touou Academy, Yosen High and Rakuzan High. The other teams have already agreed so we can't let them down!" Riko dropped the announcement quickly.

A chorus of shouts of surprise rippled across the room, even Furihata straightened in surprise. They were holding a joint Christmas party with all the other GoM high schools. That meant Akashi was going to be joining in as well. Secretly, the brown-haired teen smiled, he could spend more time with his Seijuurou after all.

"So what do we have to do?" Koga asked.

"You guys only have one job so far. The rest will be sorted out along the way, but the schools have decided to do a gift exchange. We will each be giving gifts to a student from another school. The cycle has been sorted out, Seirin will be giving gifts to Kaijou, Kaijou to Shuutoku, Shuutoku to Touou, Touou to Yosen, Yosen to Rakuzan and finally Rakuzan back to us. Names will be drawn for who's giving to who," Riko read from her sheets with the arrangements all the coaches plus Momoi had come up with.

The brown-haired girl proceeded to list some minor details concerning the senior members of the team and how the 3rd years of the other teams would be participating in the party as their last one after retirement from their respective clubs. Some time for questions and answers concluded the meeting but everyone seemed to want to hang out afterwards so they stayed at Hyuuga's house for a while after.

"Since we're all together right now, wouldn't it be fun to go out for lunch?" Kiyoshi brightly suggested.

Fists raised in cheer and everyone rose to their feet in quick agreement making a beeline for the door.

"We should have steak!"

"Are you an idiot? We're not that rich!"

"Mitobe? What do you want to eat? Hm? Anything? That's not a real answer geez!"

"Coach, I'd like to eat okonomiyaki."

"Good idea Kuroko-kun. Everyone, let's go!" Riko slipped on her shoes, herding them all out the door.

Furihata was the last to leave, minus Hyuuga who had to lock up. The ground swam a bit as he sat down to put his shoes on, making him plant a hand on the floor to steady himself.

"Woah, Furihata are you okay?" their captain asked, holding the arm of his junior.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright," Furihata replied, not wanting to worry anybody.

The noisy group walked altogether to their regular okonomiyaki restaurant that wasn't far from Hyuuga's house. Upon entering the warm store, they were welcomed by the owner who was a familiar face and ushered them to the back tables large enough for the whole team if they split into two groups. Furihata sighed, placing his cheek on his hand, he was sandwiched between Fukuda and Kawahara and the body heat radiating off everyone and the tabletop wasn't helping his fever that he knew he had.

"Oi! Don't let Kagami order! He gets too much!" Fukuda snatched the menu.

"It doesn't matter if I eat it all!" Kagami rebutted, grabbing it back.

I just have to survive through lunch… then I can go home to Sei. Furihata quietly sat through lunch which struck the other members as a bit odd. Once he noticed their concern, the brown haired teen quickly changed his attitude to wipe the worry off their faces.

"Then we'll see everyone tomorrow!" Kiyoshi stretched one out of the restaurant.

A chorus of 'byes' and 'see you tomorrow' circled around until everyone turned to head their own way. Koga grabbed Mitobe's arm heading in the direction of the silent boy's home, Izuki went with Hyuuga and Kiyoshi back to the captain's house, Tsuchida needed to go home for family business, Riko to meet her father in the city, Kawahara and Fukuda to any nearby street ball court with Kagami and Kuroko heading in the same direction. That left Furihata alone to slowly make his way to the train station.

Seirin's young point guard lifted a hand to his forehead, taking it away when he was absolutely sure of his very high fever. The weather wasn't looking very bright either as storm clouds scudded across the sky. If it rained anytime soon, Furihata had no doubts his cold would become really serious. With that in mind, he stumbled as quickly as possible to the train station, passing the gates and into the train. The push of the crowd made almost made him fall on his already unsteady feet.

As soon as he reached his stop, Furihata dismounted the train at a record pace to escape the enclosure, other passengers slowly filing out behind him. In his rush to get home and his current state of disorientation, Furihata did not notice the group of men approaching him from behind, not until one them grabbed him as continued down a park side street.

"Hey kid," the one holding his arm spun him around to which Furihata offered no resistance not because he didn't want to but because his body was sluggish and was refusing to listen to his mind which screamed 'run away right now'.

"W-W-What?" Furihata stuttered in defence.

"Aww you see that? He's actually scared. Rather cute no?" another peered into Furihata's face, too close for comfort. His breath stunk of cigarettes and alcohol.

"Seen you hanging around the boy of the Akashi family a lot. A connection I presume?" the man continued.

"W-What's it to you?" Furihata retorted, beginning to pull away, one hand reaching down for his phone in his pocket.

"Nothing much, we just need a way to get back at his family. You seem like a good enough way if he treasures his friends," rough hands yanked Furihata arm up, pinning both together.

Pushed against the link fence of the park, Furihata had no where to go either way as there were 4 of them, all bigger than himself. He flinched as the hands came up and pulled down his collar, the air hitting his skin immediately. Furihata squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what was there on his skin.

"Oh! What's this here?" a calloused finger poked at the mark. "How would he feel if his lover was marked by someone else?" the man presumed. His group snickered, encouraging him on as foreign lips inched closer to pale skin.

"I would advise you move aside this instant," a pair of scissors flicked across a check, dangerously close to an eye, drawing a line of blood that dripped down in a scarlet stream.

The thug drew back in surprise, swiping blood off his cheek. "Akashi Seijuurou!" the roar turned into a whimper. Why was he here? What were his men doing? Looking over his shoulder, he saw the other three adults slumped on the floor on their knees, shivering in the overwhelming presence of the heterochromatic-eyed boy.

"I pity you lower humans which resort to these sorts of stunts to get back at someone. It's filthy, get out of my sight, and don't come near Kouki again. It's an absolute order you cannot disobey. Or do you need to be reminded where you stand?" Akashi's voice lowered, the tips of his fingers playing with the blade of his scissors.

The grip on Furihata's wrists slackened, the man backing off. He was shaking in fear, pondering over how a high school boy was able to muster so much dominance. To save some dignity, he did not fall to his knees, tripping but still managing to run away on two feet. His men followed after shakily rising from their feet, leaving a stunned Furihata still leaning on the fence.

Akashi slid his scissors into his coat pocket, reaching over and pulling Furihata into a tight embrace. The warm coat enveloped both of them, Furihata clinging to the taller boy, still shocked.

"Are you alright Kouki?" Akashi murmured softly, a complete change from his cold commanding tone.

"Yeah… somewhat. Thanks…Sei," Furihata slowly forced words out. His mind was going into overdrive, the rising panic from the scenario adding onto his feverish state.

"I won't let anyone touch what's mine," Akashi replied, resting a head on the brown-haired boy's shoulder. "And Kouki, don't think I didn't realise you were pretending to be well this morning. Come on, I'm taking you home."

"Ahaha, so I was found out," Furihata tried to lightly joke, his voice faltering slightly despite his efforts. He was tired beyond compare and his body was just wanting to collapse right there.

It was there that the sky decided to let up with a rain coming down. Instead of getting wet straight away however, Furihata stayed dry due to the umbrella Akashi had opened. Ever prepared as always, Akashi kept his boyfriend close under the umbrella, keeping them both dry as they started to walk back home.

Furihata initially wanted to lean in closer and just snuggle but reminding himself that colds could be contagious so he shifted aside slightly, hoping Akashi wouldn't notice. The red-haired boy gave no hint of acknowledging the wider gap so Furihata took his chances and edged a bit further each time. He realised it was becoming obvious but really didn't want to get his boyfriend sick. It got to the point where Furihata was just out from under the cover of the umbrella by the time they passed a bus stop shelter.

"Kouki, why are you standing so far away?" Akashi questioned, giving Furihata the look that said 'I know you've been moving'. He reached out a hand to try and draw Furihata back under cover, but the boy turned away, determined to not get close.

"I don't want you to catch my cold," Furihata tried to reason.

"Kouki, there are much better ways to catching a cold than standing next to someone," Akashi reached over and pulled the mouse-haired boy over by the arm.

Furihata opened his mouth in protest, uttering only a few words until familiar lips from many kisses overlapped with his. Cut off from any protesting, Furihata let Akashi deepen the connection, the taller sliding his tongue along Furihata's lips, prying them open. The brown-haired boy let out a squeak at the sudden contact but it wasn't long before he grew accustomed to it.

Akashi broke off the kiss, nipping at the other point guards lower lip before letting go. Furihata's face was redder than it already was due to the fever which made Akashi smirk.

"I'd rather catch your cold directly," he finished, leaning his cooler forehead against Furihata's.

A phone call broke them apart as Akashi fished in his pocket for his phone. Checking the message, he snapped it shut again, and continued walking hand in hand with his partner. Out of the corner of his eye, Akashi caught the sight of a certain green-haired Miracle from Shuutoku and his black-haired companion who was gawking at what he probably just saw. Shintarou and Kazunari. Akashi shot the shooter a look, relaying a message he knew Midorima would understand and obey without question.

"The car's around the corner to pick us up," Akashi told Furihata about the text he received from the one butler that had been looking after him since childhood and knew about his relationship with Furihata.

The man behind the driver's seat tipped his head in greeting, getting out and holding Akashi's umbrella above the two while opening the door, letting them into the vehicle . Quietly, he closed the door behind them, closing the umbrella before taking his position again behind the driver's wheel.

Furihata weakly leaned his head against Akashi's shoulder, the soothing car ride in the rain lulling him to sleep. He sucked in a breath, his breathing a bit ragged due to his blocked nose and rising temperature. The darkness claimed him for the rest of the trip.

The vehicle pulled to a stop in the beautifully bordered car park of the Akashi estate, everything about the place was neat and clean, tended to by dedicated and capable workers. Akashi gently shook Furihata's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up, but the boy didn't open his eyes.

"Akashi-sama, do you want me to take him to his room?" his butler appeared at the backseat door, once again holding the umbrella.

"There's no need, I'll take him myself," Akashi stepped out of the car first, shaking his head in response.

Leaning back into the car, Akashi carefully lifted Furihata into his arms, cradling the boy close to his chest. Despite being only a little shorter and lighter than Akashi, Rakuzan's captain was much stronger than Seirin's point guard so carrying Furihata into the house and up the steps to Akashi's room was no problem.

Akashi dismissed his butler once he had made sure Furihata was settled into the bed, the covers pulled up around the sleeping boy. He thanked the older man who bowed in return before disappearing to another part of the estate to tend to other business.

The Emperor sat on the edge of his own bed, fingers reaching over to feel Furihata's forehead which now had a cold towel draped over it. The towel was warm now, having taken the warmth from the brown-haired boy's forehead. Taking the towel off, Akashi started to move to fetch another one, stopping short when a hand tugged at his shirt.

"Sei… thanks," Furihata was awake now and smiled up at his boyfriend.

"Anything for my Kouki. Just tell me next time you're not feeling well. Don't try to hide it from me," Akashi pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's head, ruffling brown bangs.

Furihata let Akashi go to get another towel and the medication he needed to eat, staring up at the ceiling in his boyfriend's room until he came back.

"Here you need to eat this," Akashi held out the pill and a glass of water.

Furihata groaned, he hated eating pills and avoided eating them as much as he could despite knowing they were meant to help.

"Do I have to?" he whined, looking at the pill as if it was an evil object to despise.

Rakuzan's point guard laughed at the smaller's inability to swallow pills, making him blush in embarrassment.

"How about if I do it like this?" Akashi took the tablet back and popped it into his own mouth accompanied by a small amount of water. Leaning forward, he overlapped his lips with Furihata's, urging the boy to open his mouth. The tablet transferred to the brown-haired boy who swallowed it with little complaint before Akashi pulled away, satisfied that his trick worked. Water trickled down the corner of Furihata's lips which Akashi wiped away with a finger before slowly lowering the other point guard onto the bed and tucking him back in.

This time, Furihata spared no hesitation to tug on other boy's sleeve afterwards in a silent plea to get him to lay down as well. Akashi grinned at the subtly put request, pulling sheets back and slipping under. Snaking his arms around a slim waist, Akashi held Furihata close, letting the boy tuck his head into the crook of his shoulder, the moisture of the towel seeping into his shirt.

"Hey Sei, when I get better, I'll make breakfast again," Furihata mentioned the thought as it came to mind, Akashi seemed to like his handmade food. "And if you ever get sick, it'll be my turn to look after you," he let out a soft chuckle, the vibration running across Akashi's chest.

"It's a promise Kouki," Akashi closed his eyes and melted into the warmth coming off of the boy in his arms.

Before they both feel asleep from the comfortable heat, Akashi tipped Furihata's head up, claiming his lips for a goodnight kiss.


End file.
